Conversations on a Doorstep
by robot iconography
Summary: In case you aren't getting enough fluff in your diet... in the same style as, but not connected to, my other "Conversations" stories. Happy New Year!


**Conversations on a Doorstep**

  


by Eve

  


_Author's Notes: Okay, so I did another one... this is a little different from the others, but just as fluffy, in its own way. Enjoy._

  


~~

  


"Well... thank you for a lovely evening."

  


"You always say that."

  


"Well, perhaps that's because we always have a lovely time."

  


"You think so?"

  


"Why, don't you think so?"

  


"Sure."

  


"If you didn't, would you tell me?"

  


"'Course I would."

  


"Really?"

  


"Yeah, really. Remember that time you made me take you dancing?"

  


"Oh. Yes. All right. Go on, then."

  


"Go on and what?"

  


"This is the part where you kiss me goodnight."

  


"Maybe I don't want to."

  


"Don't _want_ to?"

  


"Are we on a schedule now or something?"

  


"Why wouldn't you want to?"

  


"Why the big rush? Are you waiting for the ten-fifteen lips? Is another guy going to show up to kiss you in--"

  


~~

  


"Uh... wow."

  


"Yes. So there."

  


"Okay, if that's how you're gonna settle all our arguments, I'm definitely gonna have to start picking more fights with you."

  


"Mmmm."

  


"Evie?"

  


"Yes?"

  


"...whatcha doin'?"

  


"I'm trying to keep warm! It's cold out here."

  


"We could just go inside..."

  


"And now you wrap your coat around both of us. See?"

  


"Yeah, but--"

  


"Right, now put your arms around me. Mmm, there we are, all toasty. I could stay like this all night."

  


"Or, we could go inside and stay like that all night."

  


"No."

  


"Okay, if that's the way you want it. I'm gonna go now."

  


"Without even kissing me goodnight?"

  


"But we--didn't you already--wait, why the hell am I arguing?"

  


~~

  


"Mmmm. Thank you for a lovely evening."

  


"We did that part already."

  


"Did we? Sorry, I got a bit... flustered."

  


"Yeah?"

  


"Yeeeah."

  


"You're so cute when you try to talk without your little accent."

  


"Me? You're the one with the accent."

  


"I--"

  


"It's called the _English_ language for a reason."

  


"But--"

  


"If you come back with us to England, you'll be the one to stand out."

  


"Yeah, but--"

  


"Not that I'm saying you will, mind you... unless you'd like to. D'you think you'd like to? Someday?"

  


"Evie, I love your accent."

  


"...do you?"

  


"I love the way you say 'library'. And 'hieroglyphic'. And every time you say my name, I just wanna kiss you."

  


"That's sweet."

  


"Yeah?"

  


"Yeeeah... Rick."

  


"C'mere, you."

  


~~

  


"Still cold?"

  


"Not really, but you stay right where you are. Mmmm."

  


"Your face is all red."

  


"Hmm, I wonder why?"

  


"Evelyn, let's go inside."

  


"Why? We're having a wonderful time out here, aren't we?"

  


"Are we?"

  


"Aren't we?"

  


"I'm sick of standing on your doorstep every night like this."

  


"Well, then you should leave."

  


"Yeah, I should, only you never let me go. You keep me here, you get me all--worked up--and then you say goodnight!"

  


"No one's forcing you to stay, Rick."

  


"Okay, then I'm going."

  


"Go, then."

  


"I will!"

  


"Fine!"

  


"_Fine!_"

  


...

  


"Jeez, are--are you crying?"

  


"I thought you said you were going."

  


"Not if you're crying."

  


"I'm n-not crying..."

  


"Okay, come here. Come on."

  


~~

  


"I didn't mean to yell."

  


"I know."

  


"It's just that you make me so..."

  


"Cross? Irascible? Crazy?"

  


"Happy."

  


"_Happy?_"

  


"Yeah. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my whole life. I hate saying goodbye to you every night. I hate going to bed alone, knowing that you're going to bed alone too, when we could be together. I hate waking up in the morning and not having you there with me. I think about you all the time--wondering what you're doing, what you're thinking about... and I'm not just saying all that to get my foot in the door. If you let me in tonight, and I had to leave in the morning, I'd still hate it. I just... it's so much better being with you, than being by myself. Look, I better just go, it's getting really late, and you have to work in the morning..."

  


"Wait. I--I'd no idea you felt that way."

  


"Well, now I guess you know."

  


"I guess I do."

  


"I didn't mean to blurt it all out like that, I've been thinking about it for a long time."

  


"No, it's all right... the truth is, I--I don't like saying goodnight to you either. It gets harder every night. I just wasn't sure if you'd want to stay after you... after we... after..."

  


"How could you think that?"

  


"I don't know, I just did! But I--I don't think that anymore... so..."

  


"So..."

  


"Would you... like to come inside?"

  


"Well, I--yeah, of course, but I--I've been thinking, and... okay, listen."

  


"Yes?"

  


"Let's get married."

  


"Oh...!"

  


"I mean, I mean--shit, I said it wrong. I mean--do you want to get married? I mean... Evelyn, I love you. Will you marry me?"

  


"I--I--"

  


"I'm sorry, I know I kinda sprung it on you, I don't even have a ring... here, I can get down on one knee if you want... you don't have to answer right away, if you want to think about it, that's okay, I can--oh, jeez, are you crying again?"

  


"...yes."

  


"You mean, yes, you're crying, or yes, you--"

  


"Yes. Yes, _YES_!"

  


~~

  


"I love you, Rick."

  


"That's good. Kinda makes more sense to get married that way."

  


"I'm so happy, I just want to... I want... oh, Rick..."

  


~~

  


"We should probably go inside, unless you want the neighbours to see what I'm about to do to you next."

  


"All right. Rick..."

  


"Yeah?"

  


"Thank you... for a _lovely_ evening."

  


"Hey, anytime."

  



End file.
